Abadi
by oswinstevens
Summary: AT { 1/1 } Dan aku berharap, kamu adalah selamanya dirimu


_**Abadi**_

_**( dan aku berharap, kamu adalah selamanya dirimu.)**_

_**.**_

.

.

_**Big Hero six is belongs to Marvel and Disney. **__**This is only a work of fiction, solely a not for profit fan work.**_

_**Warning : AT. OOC. Maso yang ga nyampe**_

_**Rated : T**_

_**Written by : Amelia Hamish.**_

_**[ A / N ] : Sebuah fiski kecil, dedikasi kepada jiwa maso**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Terkadang cahaya rembulan dan kawan kecil yang menghiasi cakrawala tidak selamanya abadi menjadi anugerah terbaik dari Tuhan. Semilir angin teduh berhenti membawakan kabar bahagia. Gumpalan putih—Awan Kumulonimbus—menduduki takhta tertinggi, meneteskan bulir-bulir air yang tampak seperti air mata miliknya; dia tidak bisa membedakan air hujan dan air matanya yang membasahi wajah pilunya.

Dalam benaknya, suara pria yang selalu berada di sampingnya—dalam duka maupun suka—mengambil alih sistem saraf pusatnya. Jari-jemarinya menyentuh wajahnya dengan pelan, menghapus air mata dan air hujan dengan pelan. Mengerjapkan kedua bola matanya yang besar, dia menghela nafas panjang, mengepal kedua tangannya dan menundukkan wajahnya.

Seorang wanita berdiri di sampingnya merasa iba melihat betapa kacaunya satu-satunya harta karun yang dia miliki di dunia ini. Harta karun yang paling berharga miliknya telah berubah tiga ratus enam puluh derajat sejak kepergian saudara tertuanya; memberi bekas luka paling terdalam di seorang remaja laki-laki berumur empat belas tahun yang masih labil dalam mengambil keputusan untuk masa depannya.

Tangan kanan Bibi Cass mengusap rambut hitam Hiro yang basah akan rintik hujan sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang sebuah payung berwarna hitam; menjadi pelindung bagi kedua manusia yang masih di selimuti oleh awan hitam akan kepergian orang tercinta mereka.

Dia melirik ke arah wajah Hiro yang sembab; mata merah dikarenakan dia selalu menangis di malam hari—walaupun Hiro selalu membantah pernyataan Bibi Cass mengenai mata merahnya; dia selalu berkata bahwa mata merah itu di dapatkan karena dia membereskan lab Tadashi yang dipenuhi oleh debu—Dia mengambil nafas paling dalam.

"Ini hanyalah kematian, Hiro. Semua orang juga akan mengalaminya. Kau juga akan mengalaminya suatu saat; entah esok hari, beberapa tahun kemudian atau kapanpun. Semua akan mengalami hal mutlak itu. Selain itu, kehilangan seseorang yang kita cintai merupakan hal biasa di kehidupan manusia. Kau hanya perlu terbiasa akan absennya Tadashi dalam kehidupanmu. Janganlah bersedih."

Hiro memejamkan kedua matanya untuk lebih berkonsentrasi mencerna ucapan Bibi Cass beberapa detik lalu. Seuntas lengkungan hinggap di bibirnya—tersenyum tipis.

Pria itu membalikkan badannya, memegang tangan keluarganya yang masih tersisa di dunia ini dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari pemakaman sepi tanpa orang; hanya mereka berdua.

"Aku ingin pulang." Ucap Hiro pelan membuka kenop pintu mobil, menaruh tubuhnya di kursi penumpang dan menarik sabuk pengamannya. Bibi Cass mengangguk kepalanya dan menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

.

.

.

Ketika lampu merah menghalangi Bibi Cass untuk melajukan mobilnya, Hiro membuka mulutnya, "Kalau Tuhan memang baik; mengapa dia memilih untuk menghentikan kehidupan orang yang semasa hidupnya itu mendedikasikan kehidupannya untuk orang lain ? Mengapa dia tidak memilih para aristokrat atau orang jahat ?"

Tersenyum pahit, Bibi Cass menjawabnya, "Tuhan masih memberikan kesempatan untuk orang jahat agar memperbaiki kesalahan mereka. Semua orang berhak menerima kesempatan kedua."

Hiro menganggukkan kepalanya pelan dan menatap wajah Bibi Cass, "Kalau begitu, Tuhan masih mengizinkan kita hidup karena kita dikategorikan sebagai orang jahat ? Berarti, Tadashi adalah orang yang Dia kategorikan sebagai Orang baik ?"

Diam sejenak. Walaupun lampu merah telah berubah menjadi lampu hijau, Bibi Cass tetap memposisikan mobil mereka berhenti.

"Dunia ini penuh dengan misteri, Hiro. Oleh sebab itu kita masih di dunia; kita ditugaskan untuk mencari apa jawaban dari pertanyaan yang kau tadi tanyakan. Itulah misteri kehidupan."

Hiro hanya bisa merenungkan pernyataan Bibi Cass dengan kepala tertunduk. Wajah Tadashi seketika muncul di benaknya; tersenyum lebar dengan hangat, matanya tertutup seraya jari jemari milik Tadashi mengusap pangkal kepala miliknya—dengan berirama pelan. Dielus wajah tirus saudara kecilnya yang mulai memucat, senti demi senti—mengabsen bahwa wajah pemuda tersebut masih seperti terakhir kali mereka berjumpa—bagaikan ia adalah sebuah karya seni yang rapuh.

Hiro menutup kedua tangannya yang mulai berlinang air mata dengan telapak tangan miliknya; basah akan air hujan maupun air matanya. Hiro mengunci rapat-rapat bibirnya. Dia ingin pulang. Tidak ada gunanya untuk berkunjung ke makam Kakak tercinta bila Sang Kakak telah bahagia di dunia lain.

Hening kembali menyapa kedua individu yang sedang berduka cita (—koreksi, sang pemuda hanya menangis, membuat insan yang lain memperhatikan dirinya dengan tatapan bingung sekaligus cemas).

Realita selalu menyakitkan; Hiro Hamada ingin lari saja dan melupakan kenyataan pahit.

Bibi Cass sama sekali tidak mau melihat cairan bening yang menggenang di pelupuk bola mata besar milik Hiro Hamada. Bibi Cass memandangi pemuda itu dengan kosong. Hiro baru saja pulang dari makam Tadashi Hamada.

Dia utuh sepenuhnya—fisik.

Hanya saja, jiwanya yang tidak.

"Hiro percaya reinkarnasi ?" tanya Wanita dewasa yang merupakan satu-satunya keluarga yang tersisa di dunia ini, "Mungkin Tadashi akan bereinkarnasi menjadi orang lain namun dia tetap akan mengingatmu—dari lubuk hati yang paling dalam."

Selama hidupnya, Tadashi berpesan kepada Hiro untuk tidak menyia-nyiakan waktu yang sungguh berharga di dunia.

Pemuda itu hanya bisa menangis kala mengingat ucapan pria dewasa tersebut.

"Aku hanya percaya realita—" Hiro terdiam sejenak untuk melihat figur sang wanita dewasa yang menunggu jawaban dari pertanyaannya, "—Hanya Tadashi. "

* * *

_**Endnote : **_

**_Sekarang aku sedang mencoba gaya menulis yang baru. Mungkin sedikit absurd dan terlalu berbelit-belit; tidak seperti yang dulu. Tapi entah aku ingin ada kemajuan dari kemampuanku jadi aku mencoba gaya menulis yang seperti itu. _**

**_Maafkan kalau saya telat melanjutkan chapther Battlefield karena saya sudah mulai menghadapi Try Out dan Ujian. _**

**_Mungkin saya akan menulis fic lainnya tapi Battlefield hiatus._**

**_Btw, Congrats yang kemarin IFA 2014 menang! Kalian hebat!_**

**_Yours sincerely,_**

**_Amelia Hamish._**


End file.
